


Lucky Stars

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, I mean it, IwaOi Day, M/M, Mild Profanity, gay ass fluff, you will need to brush your teeth afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tooru questions where their relationship is going, Hajime hopes he isn't too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 of mysecretfanmoments' 30 Day Kagehina Challenge: A good dream. Now, I did say on my tumblr that I would be mixing in other pairings to keep it fun and fresh, so since today is Iwaoi Day, what better thing to throw in there than two of our favorite volleygays?

Mediocre singing met Hajime’s ears as he stepped out of the shower, which told him two things: Tooru was awake and in a very good mood. The sound of that familiar off-key lilt made Hajime smile to himself as he tugged on his trousers.

The smell of food wafted through their apartment — which Hajime didn’t know how to feel about because Tooru was very hit or miss in the kitchen — but that day’s culinary attempts aired on the side of edible, if only judging by the scent.

Hajime was buttoning his shirt for work as he walked into the kitchen. Tooru was wearing his underwear and a baggy T-shirt, nothing else, and the sight made Hajime gulp. The sight, along with the disastrous hair and easy posture, tugged at his chest in a way he had come to associate strictly with how he felt about Tooru.

“Morning,” Tooru chimed cheerfully, picking up his song where he left off.

“Don’t you have to be at work in an hour?” Hajime asked as he struggled with the knot on his tie.

Tooru chuckled. “It’s Saturday, Iwa-chan. You don’t work today, and I have a date with my personal trainer for most of the afternoon. But my morning is all yours.”

“Is it, really?” Hajime scratched his head as he looked at this phone. “I guess so. Where is my brain today?”

“Maybe you tied your tie too tight yesterday and it affected your brain,” Tooru teased.

Hajime removed the offending object and snapped it across Tooru’s rear, earning him a squeak of protest. “Rude, Iwa-chan. That could leave a mark.”

With a throaty growl, Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist and lightly nipped on the collarbone the loose shirt left exposed. Tooru whimpered, and Hajime grinned into his skin. “I’ll leave a few more, if you’d like.”

Tooru’s response was akin to a purr. “I guess dreams really don’t come true, but I think I can deal with this.”

Still scraping his teeth on Tooru’s shoulder, Hajime left off with a kiss to the bite mark. “Dreams, huh?”

“I had a yummy dream last night,” Tooru said, turning around in Hajime’s arms to dig his fingers into tight biceps. “You —” he poked Hajime’s chest, “— proposed to me, and it was sappy and gross and absolutely the most romantic thing you’ve ever done. Of course, I knew it was a dream because you actually said you loved me like the stars loved the sky.”

Biting back a gasp, Hajime faked a disgusted snort and said, “Why would I ever say some dumbass thing like that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Iwa-chan. I think you love me more than you think you do, and I wouldn’t mind a little pomp and circumstance about it here and there.” He pouted. “It wouldn’t kill you to bring some flowers home here and there.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Don’t hold your breath, Asskawa. Flowers don’t cover the stench of smarminess.”

“Rude!”

 

The moment Tooru left for his appointment at the gym, Hajime exhaled in relief. That dream had hit a little close to home and put his upcoming plans to propose to his boyfriend of eight years into a more urgent light.

Tooru has been thinking about it just like Hajime. For all he knew, there was a similar ring lingering in an emptied-out hair gel tub, just waiting for the guy who had bought it to man up and pop the question. Hajime just hadn’t figured out how he wanted to do it.

Something romantic. Flowers. Tooru would mock him mercilessly later, but Hajime had an idea. All he needed was a quick walk to a couple of area shops.

His trip yielded everything on his list and left him with more than enough time to set it up. His first task involved double-sided tape and standing on a chair, the latter of which did not incite any good feelings from Hajime, but he endured.

Next, there was fun with scissors, which was rounded out by his own adventures in the kitchen. Hajime was much more comfortable doing this than his other two tasks, and he was just finishing up some fried tofu when Tooru came home, sweating and smiling.

“Is that for me, Iwa-chan?” He inhaled deeply. “It smells divine.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “No, I’m just cooking enough for two so I can sit here and eat it all while you watch. Of course it’s for you, too, dumbass.”

Clapping his hands in glee, Tooru grinned. “You’re being extra sweet today. Your ‘dumbass’ lacks its normal bite.”

“Do you _want_ me to bite you?” Hajime replied without looking up from the pan.

“Maybe,” Tooru cooed.

Oh, he knew _that_ tone. “Don’t be gross. Wait until we finish eating before you decide to attack me.”

Tooru huffed and crossed his arms before sitting down at the table with a thump. “Fine. Be that way. It would’ve been amazing.”

“It’ll be more amazing if you don’t smell like dirty socks.”

“Mean!” Tooru cried as he got up and stomped away. Hajime knew he was not really offended when the shower started up less than a minute after he left.

Hajime took the time to calm himself down and quell the hands he didn’t know were shaking. God, he was nervous. He never considered what Tooru would say, but doubt wormed its way in and plastered itself to his brain until he detected the faint smell of burning food. “Damn it!”

Soon, he and Tooru settled in for an atypically quiet meal. Tooru talked a bit about his session at the gym and what they worked on, but that was all. Usually, he was a chatterbox, but it seemed like they were both nervous.

Finally, as they did the dishes together, Tooru stabbed the chopsticks into the drawer and took a deep breath. “Iwa-chan, are we okay?”

Blinking in surprise, Hajime stammered, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“We. Us. Are we doing all right together?” He turned to Hajime. We’ve been together since our third year in high school. All our friends are marrying off or talking about it, but we’re just where we were eight years ago. Where are we going?”

“Wow,” Hajime said lamely, unable to process this flood of doubt that threatened to drown him then and there. “Do you think I don’t want to be with you? Is that what this is?”

Tooru scowled. “Dense Iwa-chan is dense.” He grunted and smacked his forehead. “What I want to know is whether you’re afraid to go to the next level. I know we can’t get married in the traditional sense, but civil unions are still an option. And it isn’t like we have to worry about our parents or friends accepting us.”

“I have been thinking about it,” Hajime admitted. “A lot. There are just a few things to work out, and we’ll get there. I promise.”

Beaming, Tooru hugged Hajime. “That’s all I need to know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hajime pretended to object. “Now get off me, or did you not want to finish what we started this morning?”

Hajime found himself being almost dragged into the bedroom, where the true game of the night was set to begin. They fell onto the bed, and Tooru looked around him in shock as a shower of rose petals flew up from the mattress as they bounced down on top of it.

On his back, Hajime pulled Tooru to him for a long, languorous kiss. When he pulled away, Hajime could barely speak past the lump in his throat to rasp, “Tooru, I have something I want to say.”

Hajime gently rolled Tooru off of him so they lay side by side and stared at the ceiling of their darkened bedroom.

Tooru gasped next to him. “Oh, Iwa-chan.”

Above them, precisely 200 glow-in-the-dark stars spelled out ‘Will you marry me?’

Hajime couldn’t recall a moment in his life when he had been more wracked with nerves as he waited for an answer. Was this a stupid way to do it? Too cheesy? Not heartfelt enough? He had no idea what brewed in Tooru’s weird brain, so he had no choice but to lay there until his best friend, his boyfriend, the love of his life put him out of his misery.

Seventy-three kilos of raw _person_ landed on Hajime’s chest and took his breath away. Tooru scattered kisses all over his face. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” Each affirmative was punctuated by another kiss, and each of them made Hajime’s heart pound like it was the first time.

“You like it?” Hajime asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it nonetheless.

“I love it,” Tooru replies with the widest smile Hajime could ever recall seeing on his face. “And I. Love. You.”

Hajime chuckled at the affection but stilled Tooru’s kisses to leave a light, chaste kiss to his newly-minted fiance’s forehead. “Love you too, dumbass.”

It wasn’t the most passionate thing in the world, but he poured years of affection into that single motion. However, he was glad when Tooru attacked his lips like it was their first time together, and he thanked his lucky stars — all 200 of them — that it wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
